


A Special Kind of Love

by SuzukiAkahana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata's Birthday, Kageyama Being Cute, M/M, The Karasuno Team, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiAkahana/pseuds/SuzukiAkahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's upset that his family is going to be out of town on his birthday so Kageyama cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind of Love

Hinata heaved a sigh and squinted down at his phone in the fading sunlight. After his parents had broken the news to him about next weekend he'd left the house feeling dejected. Unsure of where he was going he found himself walking around the park aimlessly. When he'd finally come to rest under a pavilion to watch the fading sun sink lower in the sky, Hinata decided he wasn't going to waste his time feeling depressed over something so simple. That had led him to texting Kageyama who, apparently, was able to tell something was wrong by the simple 'hey' he'd sent. 

'Half the time I can never get you to shut up. Of course I'm going to notice something's wrong if you only text me a hey, dumbass.' Had been the other teens immediate response. Normally Kageyama took a few minutes to reply to Hinata's texts, something the orange haired boy had grown used to and merely expected. The fact that he'd replied only a minute later told Hinata all he needed to know. Flippant attitude or not, his boyfriend cared about him a lot. 

He could admit that they had a strange relationship, but he couldn't complain because it worked. Despite the fact that they'd discovered their feelings for each other and now displayed them openly, or as openly as they could both bare, Kageyama was still Kageyama and Hinata was still himself. Nothing changed when they became exclusive except their physical boundaries. Kageyama didn't dote on the shorter teen, he didn't call him sickeningly cute pet names and they didn't eat at overly expensive restaurants; they wouldn't even if one of them _could_ foot the bill. 

Some of their team members had seemed surprised when they'd explained their new found relationship to the team, Tanaka especially. Suga and Daichi, who had been dating since their first year, seemed to have all ready known. At first it was pretty comical to see some of their senpai casting them confused looks while they practiced, most of them unable to understand how _those two,_ of all people, were dating. Hell, Hinata was pretty sure most of them _still_ didn't get it, but it was understandable. 

Their team members rarely got to see the romantic aspects of the pair's relationship, neither of them were the type for public displays of affection. Sure Hinata would occasionally hang off Kageyama's arm and poke him but he did that to everyone, it's just how he is. Things between the two were hardly romantic to begin with. That's not to say the two aren't in love, because they most certainly are. It's just, they have a special kind of love and Hinata wouldn't have it any other way. 

That being said, those rare moments where Kageyama does something uncharacteristically nice for him were moments to be treasured. This was one of those moments, despite his boyfriend's name calling. In a way, Hinata found it sort of cute, not that he'd ever utter those words within hearing distance of the other male. No, he valued his life quite a lot. 

Hinata had been unsure of how to reply to Kageyama's message so all he'd sent back was a pathetic 'oh.' Seventeen seconds later, and Hinata was most definitely not counting with a stupid grin on his face, Kageyama's reply was lighting up his phone. 

'Where are you, you idiot?' The message appeared on his screen, Hinata practically able to hear Kageyama's voice as he read it. That's so like him, to act sweet but try to negate it with an insult. For a brief moment the orange haired teen wondered if Kageyama knew how little sting he put into those words. 

'Stop spacing out and tell me where you are or I'm not going to bother coming at all!' Kageyama's second text in a row came through. This had Hinata laughing because it had only been a minute since he'd received the previous text. Hinata was always quick to reply however, so it was pretty obvious to Kageyama what had happened. 

'Eeek! Sorry, I got distracted. I'm at the the park... the pavilion by the lake.' About forty seconds passed before Kageyama's reply came in, making Hinata wonder if the teen was going to respond at all. 

'Be there in ten.' Was all it said but it spoke volumes to the middle blocker. The park was about a twenty minute walk from Kageyama's after all.

True to his word, ten minutes later Kageyama could be seen jogging up to the pavilion Hinata was standing under. When the dark haired teen came to lean next to him, his attention turned back out to the lake, watching the water ripple in silence. Kageyama wouldn't speak, he knew the silence needed to be broken by the shorter teen.

It took a few more minutes, the beginning to disappear with the setting sun, but Hinata did speak. “It's not really a big deal,” He said quietly, a sign that despite his words, he didn't feel that way at all. When Kageyama didn't respond, he kept talking. “My mom's aunt fell down the stairs and broke her legs. She's getting released from the hospital in four days and my parents are going to Tokyo to help take care of her. Natsu is going too of course, they can't leave her alone here with only me... I've got volleyball so they told me to stay here.”

Kageyama let his boyfriend's words drift away on the breeze, silent for a few minutes as he thought about the situation. “So... you're upset that you can't go to Tokyo with your parents in order to take care of your great aunt? Don't you hate that woman?” 

The irritation was obvious in Kageyama's voice, making Hinata look over at him in surprise. It was true, the orange haired teen did hate his great aunt Tskubaki. She was old, wrinkly, smelled like a dead cat which Hinata suspected was because one of her many cats had kicked the bucket and she hadn't had the heart to take care of the remains, and talked as if she knew everything about any given subject. Plus she was always nagging Hinata about getting a girlfriend and settling down. When she'd come to stay for Christmas this past year and found out Kageyama was his boyfriend, she hadn't been too friendly with him. 

“I don't want to take care of her,” Hinata responded, laughing lightly. “It's just that...they're going to be there all next weekend too so that means they won't be here for my birthday. I mean, I know I'm too old to be upset about something like that but it's sort of a tradition that we have and I was really looking forward to it. But now...” 

Hinata flinched, crying out with a mixture of surprise and pain when Kageyama hit him over the back the head without warning or mercy. When he turned to look at him he was met with a glare. Hinata wrinkled his nose and reached back to rub the spot where Kageyama had hit him, whining quietly. “What was that for?”

Kageyama continued to glare, not feeling bad in the slightest. “You act like you're going to spend your birthday alone.”

“But I am!” Hinata protested, amber eyes wide. “I just told you my family's going to Tokyo and I'm not!”

Kageyama's eye twitched as he held himself back from hitting the teen again. He knew going in that Hinata wasn't the sharpest knife in the knife drawer but this is a little ridiculous. Still, hitting his boyfriend wouldn't really solve the problem so he did his best to refrain. That basically meant that he clutched the railing of the pavilion so hard he thought it was going to crack under the pressure. 

“You're family is leaving but I'm still going to be here,” He manged to grit out. Not only was that far too sappy for his liking but the look of realization accompanied by the blinding grin spreading across Hinata's face made him feel like a hopelessly romantic girl.

“So what you're saying is...” Kageyama had to suppress his groan because it was more than obvious to him that what was about to come from his boyfriend's mouth was something he would resent greatly. “You're willing to spend the entire day with me, celebrating?”

“Willing isn't exactly the word I would use,” Kageyama shot back, releasing his hold on the railing. He turned his head back out towards the lake, colored different hues in the fading sunlight. He knew he was blushing and that was definitely _not_ something Hinata was allowed to see. 

Despite the fact that he wasn't looking, Kageyama knew instantly that Hinata was pouting at him. “You're so mean Kageyama! I was really upset and you hit me and now you're saying you don't even like spending time with me!”

Of course Hinata knows Kageyama doesn't really feel that way, he just likes teasing him. How could he not though? The taller male is so easy to tease, he practically begs for it with the way he acts around the shorter teen! That and any opportunity Hinata has to make the prideful Kageyama blush is an opportunity that can never be wasted. 

“Shut up dumbass, what do you want to do?” Kageyama replied but still refused to look over at his lover. Knowing him, he'll say something crazy like volleyball practice. Although that would benefit more than just them so he supposed it wouldn't be such a bad idea; though it was definitely a waste of a birthday present.

Hinata didn’t request that though. In fact, he didn't request anything at all. He offered Kageyama a shrug, coming to rest beside the boy again, though he made sure to keep his eyes trained forward. “Surprise me.” 

Kageyama heaved a sigh, glancing over at Hinata from the corner of his eye. The other teen looked content, a small smile on his face as he gazed out at the water. It was times like these that made Kageyama realize how truly beautiful Hinata could be. When he wasn't crazy hyper, shouting ridiculous things and hanging off people like they're his personal jungle gyms, the orange haired teen could be breathtaking. 

“Okay,” Was all he ended up saying in the end but it was more than enough. Hinata understood that Kageyama would take this seriously and do something nice for him, even if he complained about it the whole time. In the end, Hinata would know exactly what Kageyama was thinking and vise versa. 

On the Saturday following their talk in the park, June twenty first, Hinata found himself standing outside of Kageyama's house. According to the other male, his parents were away on business so they'd be spending the day at his place. 

It didn't sound like much but Hinata had a sneaking suspicion that there was more going on than Kageyama had let on. And sure enough, when Hinata pulled the door opened as his boyfriend had instructed, he found himself being bombarded by the shouts of his teammates wishing him a happy birthday. 

The orange haired teen's face lit up with happiness, not hesitating to throw himself at his group of friends. Everyone was there, including Kiyoko and their coach. Hinata was even happily surprised to find out Tsukishima was there, even if he _was_ making fun of everyone. 

After Hinata had given his thanks to everyone for coming to hang out he excused himself to go find is amazing boyfriend. It had never even occurred to the teen that Kageyama would get their team to come celebrate his birthday with them. Hinata had just assumed it would only be the two of them, not that he was disappointed in the least. 

When he finally located Kageyama he was in the back yard leaning against the porch railing, much like they'd been last week at the park. There was a paper birthday hat sitting on the railing next to him, making Hinata suppress the urge to giggle. One of the senpais must have forced it onto his head before Hinata had arrived. 

Trying his best to keep quiet, Hinata snuck up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the taller's waist. He had to stand on his tip toes in order to speak in Kageyama's ear, and even then he was a little short, but nothing could ruin his mood today. He was sure his face would hurt by the end of the day from smiling so much.

“Thank you for the present Kageyama,” Hinata said quietly in his ear. Kageyama pried himself from the shorter's grip and turned to face him, not bothering to hide the light dusting of pink that had spread on his cheeks. 

“You better be happy; they're destroying my house and worst of all, now they know where I live.” It was a joke, something Hinata thankfully understood and laughed at. 

“I'm very happy. Thank you!” Hinata shouted before throwing himself at Kageyama. It was a lot different than their previous embrace but this was more Hinata's style. Kageyama doesn't actually mind the way Hinata hangs off him, but that's his secret. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Kageyama grumbled, rolling his eyes. Hinata pulled away from the hug just enough so that he was able to reach up and drag the taller's lips down to meet his own. 

Their kiss is cut short by Nishinoya bursting through the back door, volleyball in hand. He was followed more slowly by the rest of the team who only spared the couple a glance before continuing on their way. Hinata, who was distracted by the appearance of his favorite senpai and a volleyball, hopped off the deck, bouncing around excitedly. 

“I should have known it would end up like this,” Kageyama muttered with a shake of his head before going to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hinata!!!! My baby is growing up too fast! *cries* 
> 
> Just a short little thing I wrote for Hinata's birthday. I could use more ideas to write about with these two dorks so if you've got any let me know on my tumblr: greencapesandtitans


End file.
